Pretty Little Witches
by Tenay3a
Summary: Pretty Little Liars at Hogwarts. Focuses on Aria, so it will have a fair bit of Ezria. No actual mention of harry, Ron, or Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or PLL, because I'm not _that_ amazing. Yet.**

Aria Montgomery looked back to see her younger brother, Mike fall on the ground.

Groaning, she mumbled "Miiiiiike! Hurry up! We got to go!" Her best friends, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were shaking their heads right beside her. They were all going into their sixth year at Hogwarts, however Mike was only a third. "Mike, if you want to go to Hogsmede before school starts you gotta get your ass into the freaking fireplace. Now!" Aria demanded.

"Fine," he grumbled. 'But only if you pay for some of my candy!"

"Are we going or what?" Mike, knowing that that was a yes ran ahead into the Montgomery's fire shouting 'Hogsmede!'"

"I think we should really start doing this at Spence's, Ar. You're the only one still short enough to fit in the fireplace."

Aria blushed, saying "That's a pretty good idea Han. But only one more year to go!""

"An IDEA?" Spencer looked up from her phone. "From the grate Hanna Marin? If these keep on happening, I don't know what I'll do!"

"Yeah, and I got another one!" Hanna grabbed Spencer's phone. "TOBY! YOU'RE LOOKING AT SHIRTLESS PICTURES OF YOUR CAVANAUGH BOYFRIEND?!"

Spencer sheepishly looked up. "Says the girl dating a muggle-born hacker. How is Calbe by the way?"

Aria and Emily looked awkwardly at each other. Most of Emily's relationships had failed because she hadn't felt ready to come out until last year. Aria had tons of relationships, with both guys and girls while she was in Iceland, However, the romantic in her had started searching for the supposed "One" when she came back home.

"YOU GUYS ARE HOOKING UP!" Hanna shouted at Aria and Emily, both of which had burst out laughing.

"Hanna, Aria's a romantic. If she wanted to date me, she would ask me out instead of hooking up with me behind your back. Plus, she's cheated on like everyone she ever dated. _Pansexuals._ " Emily sarcastically groaned.

"Says the girl who's first kiss with a girl was in an elevator. _Lesbians_." She sharply replied back.

"Says the girl who's first kiss was in second grade. May I repeat, _Pansexuals_."

Spencer, who once again was looking down at her phone snapped her head up. "Crap! It's time to go!"

 **Next chapter will be published tomorrow. This is also on Wattpad, and I have the same username. Don't hate on me for making Aria pan, just seemed fitting for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hate. I can't resist Ezria. 3**

Aria walked into _The Hogs Head_ , planning on getting a drink. Iceland had had great Scotch, Beer, and basically any alcoholic drink she liked. The wizarding world was the same. Looking around, she spotted a poster that said "Missing: Caspar Hollis" She hadn't really known Caspar, but he was some big deal in her hometown of Rosewood.

"You okay?" a guy from a couple seats away asked her.

"Yeah, just a big jet lagged. I just got back here from the U.S, and right before that, Iceland.

"I used to live in America. After that I got a job teaching, so I moved here.

"I think I'd like to teach." Aria could hear the song magically shift around her. "God, I love this song."

"B-26."

"Are you from Rosewood?"

"Yeah! I'm assuming you go to Hollis if you know about B-26. What's your major?"

"Well, I'm thinking about English." Aria felt uncomfortable saying this, but it was true. English was her passion.

"That is what my major was too!"

"And I write too. So far it's mostly personal, just for me."

"You're lucky."

"Why?" She shifted into a more comfortable position, facing the man. "Oh my god! I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Ezra." he chuckled. "And you are?"

"Aria. What were you saying?"

"If you're writing for yourself, it's true passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"

"You'd really want to?"

"Yeah, you're smart, you've traveled, _and_ you have great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you too."

 **LIKE A MINUTE LATER**

Aria could feel Ezra's smooth lips crashing against hers, as he hoisted her up onto the Hogs Head bathroom sink. In the break in between their passionate make out she mumbled "This is a bar. People do it on the tabled all the time. Why'd we come into the bathroom?"

"Cause I'm a romantic."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am too." She went back to kissing Ezra.

 **THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!**

 **Check out my other fanfic, where the PLL characters are half-bloods.**

 **Should I add A? What house should Paige be in? Samara?**

 **Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys who are actually reading this story! Because it just seems somewhat easier, I'm going to only publish this story on Wattpad. Here's the link: myworks/43516743-pretty-little-witches


End file.
